warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Disaster (My First Spoof!)
HI GUYS, ITS ELIJAH=WATERFANG2016, and this is my first spoof, check it out, and PEACE!! Chapter 1 (In the Moonpool) Bluestar: Spikestar, we have some grave news for the clans.... Spikestar: (Shuffles) What do you mean? Bluestar: Nothing, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Spikestar: YAY! (Jumps high into the air in excitement and scared as she shouts) Bluestar: Yeah, but seriously, were in danger. Spikestar: Say what? (Spikestar freezes in mid-air) Bluestar: There will be trouble in the forest. A new thing has developed in the Twolegs, and it may apply here. Spikestar: What is it? Bluestar: (Face grows dark) AN APP Spikestar: O.o Bluestar: Alright, thats it, enjoy your day! Spikestar: (vanishes) WAIT- (Spikestar finds himself back staring at the pool) Moonberry: What did they say? Spikestar: Nothing important. Just dumb stuff. Chapter 2 (The App Turns On) William: Hey did you get the app? Blake: Oh yeah. Allison: Im going to beat all of you suckers!! Sarah: Yeperdo! Heh, Yeperdo. Libble? Libbie: Sure did, what about; you Mike? Mike: Yep! I got Pikachu 3 minutes ago! (Turns to watch Barry walking with Pokemon Go, while an Ambulence truck follows) Barry: Oh, im so close! IVYSAUR IS MINE!!! (Barry crashes into a pole)(Ambulence stops) Doctor: WE GOT ANOTHER ONE! (Throws Barry into the car and zooms away) Mike: BRUH O.o Libble: RIP Barry. William: Hey, there are pokemon in the forest! Blake: YAY! LETS GO! Allison: Hold up, what if we bang into things? Mike: Yeah right, I know where im going, we're not going to cause any destruction anyway! Chapter 3 (Before Disaster) (Midnight strikes) Beepaw: I'm so ready! Pinkpetal: (Frowns)(Memory of him falling from a tree hits her head) Yeaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh..... ): Beepaw: Im going to become the best Warrior EVER!" Everyone: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Beepaw: NOBODY SHUSHES A NEW WARRIOR!! Pinkpetal: D: (Beepaw gets slapped by Wasppaw)(Beepaw gets knocked out) Wasppaw: JOHN CENA! Owlwing: Whose that? Shadowpaw: It must be another kind of training! (Hits Wasppaw)(Wasppaw gets knocked out) Pinkpetal: >_< I'm going to die from all of you before i even reach the elder's den! (Clearing grows quiet and quiet in the queens den) Pinkpetal closes her eyes for 3 seconds Shutterkit: WAKE UP!!! (Pinkpetal gets a heart attack, and her tongue flies out of her mouth)(The sun jumps up) Shutterkit: HAH, IM THE BEST SCARER, BEWARE ME! (Jumps on Pinkpetal) Moonberry: (Rushes in) WHAT DID YOU DO? Shutterkit: What? She's a scared-y cat anyway! Meadowbreeze:( rushes in, tail up) we caught a visual on TWOLEGS- Moonberry: Don't you report that to Spikestar? Meadowbreeze: (blushes) uhhhh oh yeah ok. MEANWHILE.......... Spikestar: Your forgetting something Bluejay! Bluejay: Huh? Spikestar: What day is it? You should know since you're deputy! Bluejay: (Frowns) Tuesday?- Spikestar: NO! THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS TUESDAY! TUESDAY IS A WORD THAT DESTROYS THE WARRIORS! DON'T EVER USE THAT DISGRACEFUL WORD!!!!!!!!! Bluejay: (shaking like an earthquake) Uhhhhh....Friday? Spikestar: What the DARK FOREST DID I JUST SAY BLUEJAY?! Bluejay (wobbles harder) Meadowbreeze: Spikestar! (rushes inside) Spikestar: no, NO, NO Shriley! Im not done with Blues Clues! Meadowbreeze: My name is BOB Spikestar: STARCLAN DAMN IT SHIRLEY!!!!! Meadowbreeze: MY NAME IS BOB! Spikestar: Your dismissed Blues Clues! Bluejay: My name is BLUE! Spikestar: STARCLAN DOESN'T CARE BOUT UR NAMES!! In StarClan..... StarClan Cat: We actually do Another StarClan Cat: Should we tell them? StarClan Cat: Nah, the Twolegs will shut them up anyway Chapter 3 (Disaster) Blake: Hey, I got something! Libble: (runs over) What? WHAT?! Blake: I got a SQUIRTLE!! Libble: O.o GIVE IT TO ME!! (yanks Blake's arm) Mike: OMG Libble: What? Mike: There's a Charizard, A Blastoise, AND AN ARBOK!! Blake: I see them too. they're located in a clearing! And they're moving around? that usually doesn't happen- Libble: (Looks down at her phone) Im going there first! (Starts running) Allison: WAIT FOR ME!!! MEANWHILE..... Wasppaw: Is that an earthquake, the ground's vibrating!!! (Wasppaw lowers on the ground in horror) Beepaw: Hey look, Twolegs! Wasppaw: O.O UH OH (Wasppaw gets crushed by All the Twolegs) Beepaw: (gets kicked into the air like a football)